The past will come back
by fairytwin
Summary: Jade left high school when she was afford a movie deal at the age of 17, it happen right after her break up with Beck, She hasn't seen any of them in four years, but you know what they say, 'the past will come back to haunt you' *my grammar is not great
1. Chapter 1

_**Soul- I been wanting to write this for a while, just so a summary will be done : Jade left high school when she was afford a movie deal at the age of 17, it happen right after her break up with Beck, She hasn't seen any of them in four years, but you know what they say, 'the past will come back to haunt you'**_

Jade sigh as she looked at the script in her hand, 'Why did they gave me this role?' the 21 year old female actress thought as she was looking over the role that her manager gave to her.

'It'll be prefect for you' She remember him saying, She rolled her sky blue eyes "as if" She mumbled to herself as she was sitting down on her comfy black couch.

She rehearsal the girly part for another 20 minutes before she throw the script on the small wooden coffee desk, "Ah!" she said annoyed as she ran a hand through her long chestnut color hair that has only gotten longer since she left high school to become an actress.

"Why the hell would he think that I would even like a fucking role like this" she said to nobody since she lived alone, She stood up and walked to her rather large kitchen, Her black yoga pants fitting her perfectly as she walked like her bloody red tank top which also seem like a second skin.

Walking straight to her coffee machine, her small feet no longer touching the soft black carpet but instead the cold black tile.

Once she press the start button for a fresh load of steamy hot caffeine, she notice some flashes, she turn her head to the side as she notice there were people outside her window taking pictures of her, She rolled her eyes once more as she was used to it.

Jade made her way to the window, her face emotionless as it was back then in high school, She closed the dark color curtains but not before giving them a smirk.

'They most of heard of my new role' Thought the female that dropped out of high school when she was afford a lead part in a movie when she was 17 years old, It was a easy choice back then to pick and she never rejected.

Jade walked back to coffee machine once it started beeping that it was ready, her long light brown hair following her every movement, she no longer having pink or blue strips like before instead it was the same color, having no time to do it since she was busy learning her new roles and having to practice her new songs for her second album.

She pour fresh black coffee on a near by mug and added the sugar soon afterwords not bothering to mix it as she went back to the living room in the house that she own.

The famous actress taking a few sips of her hot coffee as she sat back down on the comfy sofa and grabbed her script once again, "Who ever wrote this script is fucking delusional"

_**Soul- please R&R and please no FLAMES, sorry also for the short chapter but it's my first time writing of this show and I have to get used to writing their character, just so everybody knows IT'S AN A.U AND THEY WILL BE OUT OF CHARACTERS AT TIMES, SHOULD JADE BE SINGLE OR WITH SOMEBODY?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Soul- hey! Thanks for everybody for their reviews it meant a lot to me, and I started to write the next chapter (which is this one right a way)**_

"Jade!" yelled a tall man as he open the door to her large house in New York, in one of his hands he held a bag that read star buckets coffee mix, as he put the keys to his client's house back in front pocket of his black suit pant's.

He closed the door with his foot, as the man that stood 6'0 wearing a black dress suit , he walked pass his friend's and client's first living room, a soft smile a rose of his pale face as he sees that she was doing her yoga lessons.

The man in his late 30's tried not to laugh as he knew that she was learning a new move from the expression on her flawless face that was clear from any kind of make up.

'I hate this' thought Jade as she was doing the same move as her teacher with short black hair, wearing hot pink yoga pants and a snow white muscle shirt.

"And breath in" said the lady calmly as she took a breath of hair as she was still in the pose of forearm stand, her body still only her tummy moving in and out as she was breathing, her forearms supporting all her weight.

Jade tried to breath slowly as she wanted to get this move over with, she knew she had to, failure was never an option for her, her legs began to move slight as she scrawl a bit and steady herself more.

"And breath out" said her teacher as she left the air out, "not try to take like this for about a minutes or so", The lady with the short black said said as she got on her bare feet and walked to the young actress which was wearing black yoga blacks which seem like a second skin and a white tank top, her long chestnut color hair was in a messy bun, so it wouldn't get in the way.

"Nice" spoke the yoga teacher as she examine the famous girl, then glance as she felt somebody watching them to see the man that hired her, "Try to stay like that a little longer" she told Jade softly, get only respond from the girl was a growl.

"She's doing great" said the lady with short black hair wearing hot pink yoga pants as she walked over to the man with raven black hair and forest green eyes.

The guy nodded, "Not a surprise coming from her" he said honestly as he knew that his client of 4 years was talented.

"I admit she enjoy moves like the little thunderbolt pose" the lady in her late 20's said as she gave a quick glance to the girl who was trying to stay calm.

"I bet, she enjoys things that seem harder for people to do"

The lady couldn't help but to agree, "I notice"

"Well as long as it keeps her calm that's all that matters" spoke the man in a caring voice as he cared about Jade like as if she was one of his daughters, and he knew that she would get annoyed easily by people and yoga was perfect for her, not only to keep her calm and relax but it kept her in shape as well.

"Well we're done for today" said the lady as she was already with the female with sky blue eyes for over an hour already, "Do you wanna tell her?"

"I'll leave her like that for a couple more minutes" he said as he let out a chuckle.

"Ok, " said the lady with a soft smile on her tannish face as she looked back at the girl with beautiful long hair that she meet a couple years ago, "She's gone a long way".

nodded as he knew better than any body that Jade wouldn't stand with people's foolishness unless she was close to them, and before she started to yoga lessons she almost ran over a couple of people just because that was how she was, But now she usually was calm even though she held a grin on her face that made her look mysteries, and only snapped at people that she didn't like at all.

The lady didn't know what else to saw and made her way towards the door, her shoes she came with at the door's side where she left them when she first came in.

"Hey Jade" her manager said as he walked over to her, kneeling down to met her face.

"Hey" She said as she then notice that her teacher was gone, and then got off the pose and laid on her back.

"Had fun?" he asked with an evil grin on his face that matches her own.

"Of course" she said sarcastically, her body feeling sore as she laids down on her black matt which had a picture of red scissors.

"Look what I brought you" he said as he held the coffee mix, a soft chuckle escaped his lips as he notice how her eyes lit up.

"Give it to me" she demanded as she reached for it with one of her hands but he just lift it higher until it was out of her reach as she was laying down still.

"Not yet" he said trying to hide the humor in his voice but failing badly.

"Why not?" she argue as she glared at him, 'If I wasn't so sore…' she started to think but what interrupted by her manager.

"Have you rehearsal the script I gave you yesterday?" The man in his late 30's asked as he rose one of his eyebrows that were shape and done.

Jade sigh, "Yeah…but why the hell would you get me a role of a damn preppy girl" her voice annoyed.

"I thought it would be amusing and also it'll be good to do something beside being in horror and suspense movies" he said honestly.

"Me peppy…"Jade shiver at the thought of her wearing pink or colorful bright colors.

"Hahahaha" the man laugh as he stood up and walked to the sofa which was a couple feet away since it was moved to make room for the yoga practice, he grabbed her Iphone and click on it, "Your honey sent you a message".

A groan escaped her mouth as she lifted herself up and walked over to her boss, grabbing her phone from his hands.

"What does it say?" he asked with a wide smirk on his pale face.

"None of your business" she said rudely, as she put in her password and read the message that her boy friend of 3 and a half years sent her, a smile appear on her face as she type in, 'I miss you too'.

"I could just see it Jade West, actress, singer going on almost four years of dating James Diamond of Big Time Rush" He smiled softly.

"Shut up" she said and glared at him was again, but no hatred was in her eyes instead they was laughter as if she was joking.

_**Soul- well I hope everybody likes it, please R&R, please no flames, just so everybody knows she met him during the ep. 'big time surprise', where she plays a girl name Heather and logan thinks that Camille and Kendal are dating, and they got alone, but I could have write a chapter on that if you want me to.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Soul- hey everybody thanks for all the reviews, and just to answer some questions, yes by the end of the story it will be Jade and Beck, but it's slowly getting there, I am not really one to rush into they see each other they fall in love again in 2 minutes then they want to be marry in 7 minutes, i like to show moment by moment, the song I used on here was 'don't hold your breath' by nicole, and there will be some Jade and James moments, and just to warn you there will be OOC. JUST A WARNING SO NOBODY GETS MAD OR ANNOYED LATER.**_

The lovely female with long chestnut nodded her head to her manager, to give the hit that she was ready to sing, her small pale left hand holding the head piece carefully to make sure it won't slide off.

Her manager nodded, as he put his hand firmly at the younger man that seem to be in his early 20's with short blonde hair, whom started to push a couple of buttons before he gave the young actress to start.

"_You can't touch me now there's no feeling left  
If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath  
What you did to me boy I can't forget  
If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath_" Jade sang, her voice softly yet strong at the same time, as she moved to the beats a bit yet not to far from the mic.

"_I was under your spell for such a long time couldn't break the chains  
You played with my heart tore me apart with all your lies and games  
It took all the strength I had but I crawled up on my feet again_" the female with sky blue eyes pause for a second as the beats in the back round played for a moment before she had to start to sing again, she was happy since she wrote this song a couple of years ago and wanted to sing it on her first album but it wasn't completed on time.

"_Now you're trying to lure me back but no those days are gone my friend  
I loved you so much that I thought that someday you could change  
But all you brought me was a heart full of pain_" Her blue eyes that once seem as cold as ice were closed as she moved from side to side, her left hand still firmly on the head piece that laid perfectly on her head which was cover by her long silky hair that was of a side braid since she didn't want to do anything great to it since she was going to spent most of her day on the recording studio, her right hand swinging slight touching her black skinny jeans that had a purple chain as a belt, and a black tank top, showing off her color borns and shoulders which still seem as white as snow at times.

"_You can't touch me now there's no feeling left  
If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath  
What you did to me boy I can't forget  
If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath_" The 21 year olds voice sounding like an angel to the people that heard her music as she added a lot of emotions in them, showing how strong yet how fragile she was, she remember the day when her manager told her, that it was time for her second album and have the song ready, she was in shock since she had forgotten about it since she no longer felt like that since she met the man of her dreams.

Jade let the beats play once again, she open her eyes which no longer seem icy yet look like the morning sky calm and peaceful, only having them be icy when she felt threaten or angry.

"Don't hold your breath eh eh" she sang a bit, the bottom of her hair was moving along with her as it laid on her shoulder.

_"Move on don't look back  
I jumped off a train running off the tracks  
Your day is gone face the facts  
A bad movie ends and the screen fades to black  
What you did to me boy I can't forget  
If you think I'm coming back_" Jade sang, as her manager and another guy listen to her carefully, both smiling as they seem to be happy with the way she was singing it.

'She's come a long way' thought the older male that thought of the young female as his daughter, as he remember how she was when he first worked with her, he knew right alway that she was talent but rough around the edges, apparently she went through a hard break up with some guy she dated for a couple of years.

_"You can't touch me now there's no feeling left  
If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath  
What you did to me boy I can't forget  
If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath" _The young singer and actress with her long hair in a braid was to busy singing like she was since 2 hours ago that she didn't notice that four guys came into the room.

'No surprise he came' Thought man in his late 30's, as one of the guys was her boyfriend and came to almost all of her recording, His forest green eyes looked over the boys, one seem to his a tan young man that looked hispanic and had short black hair as he had a wide smile as he looked at the girl singing, another boy had hazel eyes and had blondish with a hint of brown as he was the second tallest in the group the hispanic looking one was the three tallest, he held a grin on his face as he was impress by his best friend's girlfriend still on how talent she was.

Mr. Johnson then looked at the boy looking at all the things that the man on the studio push, as if he was trying to learn, and latest he looked at the girl's boyfriend whom was not only the handsomeness of the group but also the tallest being 6'2, his black leather jacket matching his friends since they had a fitting a while back and ran out when their boss let them, none of them bother changing back to their normal clothes as they wanted to see the girl they grew the cared about since the first time she appear on their old show.

"Does she look amazing" said James as he smirked, feeling so lucky that he could have somebody like her.

"Yeah" Kendall nodded in agreement, as he knew how much this girl meant to the guy with brown hair, who was also wearing the same kind of pants that they all were.

"I hope we can all go for corn dogs after this" said Carlos as he wasn't ashamed to admit that he loves to eat them, especially when he was with his friends.

Logan was about to say some thing when the door to that lead to the beautiful once goth girl that still enjoys her pointy this came out, she was about to go hug her boy friend boy when his friends beat them to it.

"Come on guys I want to hug her" said James as he tried to find some room to hug her, but couldn't seem his three best friend kept hugging her.

Jade chuckle a bit, as she hugged them back since she grew to care about them as if they were her best friends as well, which was strange for some people cause she usually wouldn't let people touch her unless it was for acting reasons, "Good to see you" she said and tried not to laugh how her boy friend was pouting.

After a minute they actually let the actual boy friend hug her, his arms going around her waist as he held her close to him, "Hey babe" he said in a caring tone as he lean in and kissed her having to bend slightly as she was only 5'5 since she wasn't wearing heels or her famous black boots.

She return the soft yet passionate kiss as she wrap her arms around his neck, staying like that until they heard somebody cough.

"Get a room" said Carlos with a playful grin on his face, as Logan and Kendall nodded in agreement.

James rolled his hazel eyes as he was about to say some thing when he looked at her the man beyond his friend glaring at him like a father who didn't want his daughter de-flower.

'If only he knew' was all James thought as he tried to keep that smirk off his face.

"What are you doing here?" asked Jade as she still had her arms around him.

James looked at her, she was perfect in his eyes and no matter what people say, he couldn't see a flaw in her, he stared into her sky blue eyes which was the first thing he notice when they first meet years ago.

"James did you hear me?" Jared asked louder as she rose her eyebrow.

"Ah what?" he said in confusion, his friends trying not to laugh.

"Why did you come?" She asked once more, her loudest and rude remarks didn't bother him like it did other people, not that she spoke to him like that lately, she felt happy when she was with him.

"You had a recording honey, I wouldn't miss it" He said honestly, as the other people in the room just watch them, Kendall,Logan, and Carlos happy when his friend of forever was happy since they remember how he used to be a player before the girl who wasn't afraid to speak her mind came to his life.

"I know, Just you had fitting today" Jade said as she was thinking that maybe she thought it was the wrong day or something.

"We did, we got out early" James said with a soft smile on his face.

Jade nodded, "I start with the new movie this coming sunday" her voice was calm yet there was a lot of power behind it.

James sigh, "I know…But I leave for tour friday" he said as he wanted to be there but couldn't see they had another tour, and their boss didn't tell them how long they'll be come.

The female with chestnut color hair nodded as she understood, she would want to go see his first performances since that was their thing but she couldn't miss work either, "Ok" was all she said.

James nodded a bit, knowing very well that even though she sounded calms she was actually a bit upset.

_**sOUL- WELL I HOPE THAT EVERYBODY ENJOY THE CHAPTER, CAUSE I WORKED REALLY HARD ON IT, PLEASE R&R , AND PLEASE NO FLAMES, SINCE I WARN YOU THAT THEY'LL BE OOC IN THE BEGINNING AND I HOPE TO SEE THE NICE PEOPLE (NOT FLAMERS) NEXT TIMES. *WAVES***_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Soul-Hey everybody !, Thanks for everybody that review :) this is a short chapter. and to answer a question, I guessed on her height.**_

The lovely actress with chestnut hair smiled softly as she was listening to music, the black and red ear buds blasting music loudly in her ears as she just moved her feet a bit, Her manager sitting calmly on the other side of her inside of the black limo.

"Honestly, why are my clothes out on the street

Honestly, I think you've lost your mind

I can't believe I came home to find my car keyed

Honestly I'm way too tired to fight

Round and round drama every time" she whisper the lyrics as she listen to the music that her boy friend put on her mp3 player, since it was once the first band they ever heard together they would get every of their albums and put them on their mp3's and iPods.

"Ima go 'cause I got no

Problem with saying goodbye

Is it wrong that I'm gonna be

Having the time of my life

'Cause deep down I know

I should cry I should scream

And get down on my knees

I should say that I need you here

But I'm gonna party tonight

'Cause honestly I just don't care

Honestly I just don't care" she sang, she didn't even notice that the man that she cared about as a father was glancing at her every few seconds.

'Poor girl' Thought as he watch the girl he grew the care about over the years, he knew that at the moment the girl who's hair was straighten for the movie today was missing her boyfriend since he went on tour and didn't know when he will be back.

"Jade" the man said loudly enough for her to hear it, even with the music in her ears.

Jade took off her headphones as she looked at the man with forest green eyes, "What?" she asked loudly, people that didn't know the female with pale would have thought that she was rude, but not him or her friends since they knew that how she was.

"Need coffee much" said the male wearing a black suit with a dark blue button up shirt underneath and a black tie.

Jade rolled her blue eyes, "Whatever" was all she said before her eyes wonder for a second before finding the coffee she started to drink, picking it up and taking a small sip.

Mr. Johnson chuckle softly, "Anyways I'm sure you learn the most of the script by now" his voice seriously, as he had his arms folded.

"Yeah" was all she said, wanting to put the music back in her ears but didn't want to be rude, 'Lucky I can still hear it' she thought as she made sure to put the volume higher when she took it off.

*Honestly everybody's stoked I'm finally free

Honestly my phone's blowing up tonight

I'll go out get drunk again

Make out with all your dumb friends

Tag your face just to rub it in*

"Good" he said as he looked at the 21 year old girl, "Make sure to stay in character and not to break out during filming"

She sigh heavily as she ran a hand thru her long silky chestnut color hair, "I know…I wanted to asked you why you write out the name of the directer" she asked remembering that she has been wanting to asked him for a couple of days now.

Instead of answering her question, he took out his white Iphone 4s, and started to do things on them.

Jade glared at him, knowing that if he didn't want to answer her, he won't and kept himself busy by doing simple things like playing games on his phone to hard things like having to make his company even bigger, since out of all the people that worked there and stars that have managers in his company only 20 were big stars, others having manor parts and barely making it.

*Ima go 'cause I got no

Problem with saying goodbye

Is it wrong that I'm gonna be

Having the time of my life

'Cause deep down I know

I should cry I should scream

And get down on my knees

I should say that I need you here

But I'm gonna party tonight

'Cause honestly I just don't care

Honestly I just don't care*

'She just has to wait and see' the man with black hair thought as he knew that she didn't like this person and wanted witness if she and did kill him.

'Baster, is hiding something' she thought as much as she cared about this man more than her father who rarely even saw her, she knew that he had his secrets.

"Look we're almost there" he thought sounding calm and gentle once again as they enter the lot of the studios where they have to work on the movie.

_**Soul- Thanks for reading, please R&R, and please NO FLAMES, who should be in the movie? cat? robbie? rex? who? idk XD**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Soul- hey everybody!, hows are you doing?, i know what i said earlier about Jade's height but I found out she's 5'7, so I'm sorry about that. that's her height. I almost didn't updated cause I didn't know if anybody was reading, but i wanted to be nice so here it is.**_

"What do you think ?" Asked a lady with dirty blonde hair that seem to be in her late 20's as she moved out of the way to show the young female of that seem to be in her early 20's look at her make up.

The 20 year old with cherrie color hair squeal in excitement as she looked at her self, "this looks wonderful" she said happily as she let out a soft giggle afterwards.

The female make up artist nodded a bit as she then walked to the next person that she had to do their make up on.

"Wow Cat, you looking great" said a young man that stood behind her.

Cat smiled as she looked at her friend and boyfriend of a couple years, "Thanks Robbie" she said, seeing him thru the reflection in the mirror.

The boy that was once nerdy looking had change, no longer having boney arms that look like sticks but instead had some muscle as he stood tall at the height of 5'11, his curly hair was straighten for the movie that their friends wrote.

"You look great also" she said cheerfully as she was still sitting down, waiting for the hair stylist to do her hair.

Robbie smirked a bit as he went in front of her and kiss her forehead gently, "Not as great as you honey"

The 20 year old girl's face started to blush a soft shade of pink as she looked at him, "Thanks, aren't you happy that we get to be in Tori's and Andre's movie" she spoke, her voice still sounding as innocent as a child as it did back then in high school.

Robbie nodded, "Very happy" he said honestly, since it was their first movie they ever started in, After high school none of them actually made it big as they wanted to, but having parts in small things, like being in back rounds in episodes walking by and helping with some commercials.

"I hope we do good" said the female that once saw the world like if it was a fairy tale, but her image in life change once her best friend since childhood left, her mood change completely and didn't eat and have the sparkle in her eyes they once did until Robbie helped her and brought her back to her old self yet grown up a bit.

"I'm sure we would" said the 20 year wearing black polo glasses, that looked good on him and made him look attracted to more than just the female with a bubbly voice, "love what your wearing".

Cat smiled softly as she looked down at her floral tube dress that had a small pink belt and gladiator wedge sandals, "Thanks !" she said happily as she looked back at her boy friend.

Robbie nodded a bit, "who else do you think is in this movie that we know?" asked the boy that was once nerdy and carried a puppet that left the same year the Jade left.

the red hair was about to shrug a bit when she remember that Tori told her that Beck was in the movie also, "Tori told me Beck also"

"Awesome" said the male wearing black skinny jeans and a dark gray button up long sleeve shirt that showed that he had some muscles, After a couple of seconds he asked,"Do you think that he has a girl friend by now?" knowing that the handsome young man with amazing hair hasn't been in a serious relationship or anything.

"I don't know…" Cat spoke as she looked into her boyfriend's dark color eyes.

Robbie was about to say something else when a female that seem to be in her early 20's wearing floral sleeveless dress with a white braided strappy sandals standing at 5'6 walked over to them.

"Hey guys !" she said cheerfully, her dark brown hair was curl down reaching her mid back.

"Hey girly" said Rob as he used the nick name that his puppet, Rex used to call her.

"Hey Tori!" Cat said happily as she hopped off the chair and hugged her friend, "How you been?"

"I been good, Soo happy that you guys wanted to be in this movie" Said the girl with great cheekbones.

"You don't have to thank us, We're happy to do it" said Cat, her voice sounding like a school girl's , "But who are all this people?"

Tori looked around, "well some are the hair dressers, the make up stylish, some go do back rounds" she started to explain as she pointed at most of them and how and her best friend finally got enough money to do the movie that started to work on since they were in 12 grade.

Cat and Robbie nodding as they understood.

"Well it's been a while since we all hang out" said Robbie, as he remember that even though they hang out it wasn't the complete group at times.

Tori nodded, "Yeah" she said as she hasn't hang with them in almost a month for lunch.

"Well who's the lead?" asked the red head as she tile her her to the side.

"I don't know" asked Tori honestly, which got her friends to rase her eye brow at her, "I know weird but Andre said he found her and won't tell me who she is"

Both Cat and the boy wearing glasses nodded.

"Oh look-y I see Beck!" said the young actress starting in her first movie, as she pointed at the guy that looked even more handsome that he did in high school, his black shiny hair was still the same length as he just looked a bit older and taller, he was cover in black jeans and leather jacket that he had to were for his character in the movie, his brown eyes cover by shades as he was talking to a dark skin man that seem to be the same age as he was but was wearing dark blue jeans and a black baggy t-shirt with the design of a dark gray skulls on it, his locks of hair were braided neatly on his skull which showed of his handsome face.

_**Soul- sooo only Andre knows about Jade being in the movie, and he ain't telling lol, please R&R, NO FLAMES**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Soul- Hey everybody, sorry for the long wait but I had writers block, if you have any ideas please share.**_

Jade waited for a couple of seconds for the driver of the small limo to open her door, her black pumps soon touching the cold cement as she walked pass the man not even taking the time to notice him.

Her manager following her soon after as he gave the driver a half a nod, which made the male driver head back to his seat.

The female actress headed towards the stage door, and was about to turn the door knob when her manager stopped her., she turned around and looked at him.

"What?" she asked boredly as she rose her eyebrow a bit.

"Let me look at you fast" said Mr. Johnson politely as he looked at the singer with chestnut hair that's length only grown since high school, reaching pass her waist, her make up was soft and natural since they had to do it inside, his eyes lower to notice that she was wearing a black love lust crop top, reaching just an inch or two just above her belly button, showing her snow white skin, her lovesick brass circle stud cut-off short shorts that Jade got from hot topic showing off her long creamy legs with out actually caring if people notice them or not.

"Well?" she said emotionless as she let out a soft yawn having to wake up early like she did most morning to work out by going by her morning jog.

"Ok" he said as he approved of what she was wearing, "you should have drank more coffee on the way here".

Jade rolled her sky blue eyes, "Yeah, cause having 2 isn't enough and you heard the yoga person, she doesn't want me to have as much caffeine " said the famous female as she waved her hand in the air in dismissal.

Mr. Johnson nodded a bit, since he forgot what the lady said since he had to many things to remember, 'I can't believe she's actually listening to the teacher' he thought as he tried telling her the same thing years back and almost had his hand cut of with a pair of her scissors.

"Your lucky I see you as a daughter, Jade" He said seriously as he had one hand inside his dress pant's pocket and his other one on his phone, his forest green eyes looking into her blue once.

"I know" replied Jade with a smirk on her lovely face, as she knew that she treated him more like a friend that she did a manager.

"Well let's head in missy" the male in his 30's said with a grin on his face as he walked pass her, and was about to open the door to the stage, his fingers already touching the door knob.

"You turn it around" Jade said playing, as she just had to turn around since she was near the door already.

The male rolled his eyes, 'Just wait til she see's ' he thought, he wanted to chuckle and see her expression, already imagining it.

"Hurry we're gonna be late" said the 21 year old wearing clothes that she got from hot topic, since she didn't like being late.

"I didn't make you hurry up when you told me the history of scissors" he said as he turn his head to look at her, his hand that once was in his pocket touching the silver knob, he knew that she hated being late to anything and because of him they already where slightly late for her and make up, but lucky she did her hair at home.

"Cause that was interesting" she said a wide smirk on her face, "who would't want to know that scissors were invented around 1500 BC in ancient Egypt.[1] The earliest known scissors appeared in Mesopotamia 3,000 to 4,000 years ago."

"I wouldn't…but anyways" he said as he sigh softly as he tried to hide his evil smirk on his face, he open the door and let her in.

The people stopping what they were doing to look at the people that just walked in, the door closing making a loud noise.

'Jade' people thought as their eyes wide.

_**Soul- how is everybody?, well i hope that everybody enjoy this chapter, please review and please no flames, i'll try to update as soon as possible. the clothes that Jade was wearing was from hot topic, I though that since it was her she would wear that instead of just wearing colorful clothes.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Soul- hey everybody, how are you all?, I had trouble with this chapter since I didn't know if Jade should be nice to them or not, but in the end I enjoy the way the chapter ended, with a hint of foreshadowing XD which shows the drama that will happen later on.**_

Jade's black pumps echo through out the stage every time it hit the ground, Everybody stayed quite as she walked right to the make up area, her hips moved from side to side with out her knowledge as her hair flew softly in the wind as if she was in a cat walk.

Her loyal manager right behind her as he gave the co-directer a small nod, which earn him a small nod in return.

Mr. Johnson could just imagine what everybody was thinking as they saw his client walking pass them, he refused to laugh at the expression that everybody was showing their eyes as big as bagels and their mouths wide almost as it seems it was inches above the ground.

'This will be fun' he thought as he glance back at Jade, who didn't seem faze by the people around her, 'Does she know is them or maybe she doesn't remember them…'.

'Why the hell are they staring at me like that?' the young female actress thought as she keep on walking since she was about 6 yards a way from her destination, She was used to some people looking at her and taking her pictures and even newbies, 'But this people have to be pro's' she continued thinking since she rarely ever walked with beginners.

"Jade!" Yelled the female with cherry color hair cheerfully, Throwing her arms in the air in cheer as she rush to her old best friend.

Jade rose her eyebrow as she looked at girl with brown eyes hugging her, 'Who the hell does she think she is?' thought Jade annoyed as she didn't like strangers touching her, She was about to push the girl a way when it was to late and the girl let go of her.

"Omg !" Cat squeal loudly which made Jade flitch, "I can't believe it's you Jade, It's been so long" tears started to form on the edges of Cat's eyes as she tried her hardest not to cry and ruin her make up.

The rest of the old group from H.A school started to surround her, even the handsome male that broke her heart long ago was walking towards her but slower than usual.

"How are you?" said Tori cheerfully as she was about to hug her but saw the female with icy blue eyes glare at her.

"You look awesome" said Robbie as he was next to his girlfriend, a wide smile of most of their faces.

'The fuck are this people' the famous singer thought as she wanted to start yelling at them for getting into her comfort zone, since she only let a few people in like her manger, her boyfriend and his friends and that was it, since her best friend was Kendall.

They were all that she needed to be happy, besides her job since she loves.

"What are you doing her?" asked the co- directed whom is wearing floral sleeveless dress with a white braided strappy sandals.

"She's in the movie Tori" said Andre' with a wide smile, showing of her pearl white teeth.

"Omg, really?" was heard from the group, except for Beck who kept on staring at her, his dark brown eyes showing longing for the female with chestnut hair.

'Tori..Tori…"thought Jade as she knew that she has heard that name before, she tune the people around her out as she tried to remember where she knew that name from.

smirked as he looked at his client's face, he knew her well enough to know that she was thinking about something and has started to ignore the people that wear asking her questions and telling her how great she has looked, his smirk widen even more as he saw her eyes widen in shock.

Jade turn to her manager, her eyes no longer having confusion but annoyed and anger, he knew that she wanted to struggle him.

"You knew" she growled as she pointed at her friend and boss, the people that she used to hang with got quite as they started to feel the awkwardness in the air.

chuckle softly, "Sorry Jade but it's great for business just image the headlines, 'Jade working with old friends' it'll be awesome" he wanted to laugh more knowing that she was restringing herself from killing him slow and painfully.

"THEIR NOT MY FRIENDS AND I'M NOT GONNA BE IN THIS MOVIE!" Jade yelled, she didn't care if the people there where looking at her, she didn't care if the whole world heard, she wasn't gonna lie and just say 'Oh thank you, How can I ever repay you for bring me back with my friends that picked the side of the guy that broke my heart'.

"Jade, come on, you already learn the role, and in return I'll tell you a secret" replied sounding more like her friend than her boss.

"I don't give a damn" said the actress with chestnut hair and icy blue, as she began to walk away.

"It's about Jamessss" her boss sang playfully as he knew that would stop her in track.

She quickly looked at him, "What about him?".

Beck frown deeply but nobody seem to notice as their eyes were still on the old friend and her boss, 'Why does she care about him?' Beck thought, his hands inside his jean's pocket. he has read that they were together but he hoped that it was just for show.

"It's a secret, I wouldn't tell you until we're half way done with the movie"

Jade rose her eyebrow wondering if it was good news or bad, 'damn' she thought, she wanted to beat it out of her boss but doing that would just get her a night or so in jail, "Good news or bad news?" she asked, her arms cross firmly against her chest.

"Very good" the male that own his own company said with a grin on face, he was close to his client's boyfriend's boss, Mr. G, of rock records, and he has told him news that James wanted to propose to the young actress when the tour was over.

"Fine" she mumble and walked over to the the make up area once again, her old group along with her co-works staring at her.

_**Soul- well?, I hoped that everybody enjoys it and that the hint of later drama was good, now i have to find out a movie that they can do, jade: the sweet innocent girl and beck: the bad boy, please no grease cause i never seen that movie (tho i heard it was good AND i hope to see it), please R&R, NO FLAMES.**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Soul- sorry for the long wait, but i been helping plan parties and now my brother is doing a kardashian move, so his getting marry and in less than a month witha girl he just meet. _**

Jade felt everybody's eyes on her as the make-up lady did her make up, 'Don't they have anything else to do' she thought annoyed.

'I can't believe she still looks so beautiful' Thought Beck as he watch Jade have her make up done, his friends all beside him, most staring in awe at how beautiful she seem to be, a soft glow surrounding her like an angel.

couldn't help but smirk at the attention that his client was having, knowing that it would be good for press, he could just image the many headlines, 'Jade working with old classmates', 'Jade working with former ex', 'What would happen with James and Jade'.

Another 9 minutes later and the famous actress rose from her chair, looking at her make up with seem pretty natural with light blush on her cheeks and light pink lip gloss.

"You look so pretty !" squeal Cat happily as she tried once again to hug her former best friend but instead receive a death glare which stop her in her track.

"Don't you guys have anything better to do" Jade said rudely as she glared at the people she used to hang out with at times.

"Ah..Yeah" said Tori as she scratch the back of her head, they slowly started to walk away, except for Beck who keep staring at her like a goddess and couldn't find enough strength to move.

looked at the tall handsome boy, 'What a weird guy' he thought, since he knew that this same guy broke the heart of his friend/client, but he shrugged the feeling and went to talk to the co-direct Andre'.

"Are you gonna talk or not" barked Jade as she glared at her ex, she was getting tired of his eyes following her like a piece of meat.

Beck blinked a few times, even when she growl at him it sounded like an angel talking, "H..Hey" he said trying to play it cool as he ran a hand through his jet black hair.

The 21 year old with chestnut hair rolled her sky blue eyes, "If you gonna talk like an idiot…or wait you already are idiot" She said with a evil smirk and walked away from him to go get her hair done and change to her character's clothing.

Beck sigh deeply as he was finally able to look away from his first love, 'Why does she always make me feel like this' He thought as remember that when he first saw her the first day of H.A, he tried for the first couple of months for her to agree to go on a date with him, he with pass, being laugh at, having insults and things thrown at him by her.

'I'll get her back' He thought as he walked to his hair styles to get this hair done.

"Omg, can you believe that Jade West is gonna be in this movie" he heard somebody say.

"I know, It's so exciting, Do you think that her boyfriend is gonna come and see her?" said a helper that works around the stage.

"I don't know, but hopefully he will, they make such a cute couple" said the girl from before.

Beck growl, He didn't want to beside Jade was good with anybody else beside him, He always rejected not opening the door, 'If i could change it…I would' he thought upset, he reached his styles, ignoring the hearts that appear in her eyes when she looked at him, he just sat down calmly as he closed his eyes.

'Screw this guy that she's with now, she'll be happier with me' The handsome actor thought, as he started to form out a plan to win her heart once again.

_**soul- sorry that it's so short, I'll try to update as soon as I can, if any ideas please share, R&R, NO FLAMES PLEASE !**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Soul- sorry for the long update, it's been crazy at my side and also I wanted to put a small flash back, I trying to look up movies where a pretty popular girl falls in love with a bad boy, any ideas? or should it be like a disney movie?, please share ! Thank you for all the reviews they mean alot to me, and I WORKED really hard in this chapter, i looked up a pic of Jade and her make up is kind of like her new music video for the winxs club.**_

Jade took out her black cell phone, clicking it to see a image of her and the boy that healed her heart, ' I wish you where here' She thought sadly as she reached her destination and sat down on a comfy red chair.

"I'm so happy to be doing your hair Ms. West" said a guy around his mid 20's wearing, teal color skinny jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Ah ha, whatever" mumble the young actress as didn't stop looking at the picture of her and her boyfriend.

"His really cute" said the guy with dyed bleach blonde hair as he looked over her shoulder to see at what she was looking at.

Jade sigh as she looked away from her phone and looked at the guy that had to be doing her hair,

"Isn't he".

The male wearing teal color jeans rose a brow as he asked "Are you ok?".

"Of course I am" she replied rudely but that didn't seem to bother the guy, "Why wouldn't I be?" she spoke as she turn around an looked back at the front, for the first time noticing her make-up in the mirror that was rather large with pictures of her.

The guy shrugged a bit, as he reach for his brush and a spray bottle, "I don't know, why don't you tell me?" he said calmly as he sprayed some of the clear spray on her hair.

The female with chestnut color looked down to see her phone being held tight with both hands, she slowly click the button on top of her iPhone to see the lock picture of her and James, both having a wide smile as he hold her tight in his arms, as she a black jacket with her hair in a bun while he wore a blue sweater, snow flakes falling on them, "I don't know" she said softly.

The guy nodded a bit, feeling sorry for her knowing that she would probably spent months away from the person she loves, 'Most be hard for her' though the bleach blonde hair boy.

'I can still feel their stares on me' Thought the 21 year old with sky blue eyes, as she can feel her old 'friends' eyes still on her, even of they were around the stage, she started to think about the times that they shared together, like when they accepted a job singing for a kid's party and when they dressed in colorful p.j's as they they were inside a giant cupcake.

She couldn't believe she did things like that, she tiny smile appear on her pale face, if anybody passed or even her hair styles looked at her, they wouldn't have seen it since it was to small.

"But I had better times with you and out friends" she mumble quietly as she unlocked her cell phone and went to her pictures.

'She seems a bit happier now' thought the male with teal color skinny jeans as he looked at her thru there mirror, he then started to heat up his curling iron.

Her smile widen as she went thru her pictures, of her and her friends, over 700pictures of her of her with James and his teammates, she stopped at a picture of her and Carl's holding black permeant markers as Gustavo was laying on a sofa sleeping, Carl's having a wide smile on his face as Jade held a evil grin on her face, she slowly slide it to the next picture to when they started drawing on his face while kendell took the pictures.

'It took everything you had not to laugh to loudly' The singer remembered her boyfriend biting his lower lip and laugh to much in the end where sound didn't even come out and him holding his stomach as he bend over from the silent laughter.

She scan over another 30 minutes, remembering that compare to the joy she had with her new friends and boy friend, the old memories seem empty and lonely.

'I could actually laugh and smile when I'm with you guys' Jade thought happily yet a bit upset as she looked at a group picture of all of them together, the love of her life, her best friends, their bosses, 'I could always be me with you guys' she thought, her eyes being to gloss but she refuse to cried knowing that James would start freaking out if he was there, "I can be a bitch and that makes you love me even more'

~Flash Back~

A younger James ran up to Jade as she scan thru the scripts, "Hey Honey" he said as he stop a two feet in front of her.

A 17 year old Jade glared up and looked at her co-star, "I told you to stop calling me that !" She barked at the famous actor then looked back down on her scrip.

"Why?" he asked as he pouted playfully at her which was completely ignore.

'Can't he see that I'm trying to learn my lines' Thought an annoyed Jade as she sigh deeply, 'maybe if I ignore him, He'll leave me alone'…but she was wrong.

He kept asking her why as they stood under the burning sun.

"Cause I'm not your 'Honey'" she replied rather rudely and loudly to make some of the people look at them, but she didn't care.

"But what if you were?" James said seriously since he felt a connection to her since the moment he first laid his eyes on her, she seem like a goddess to him…a dark goddess but one none the less.

The 16 year old rolled her eyes, "I don't want to be in a relationship" she said honestly as she still felt her heart breaking slowly, "and why would I want to be called bee's vomit"

"Bee's vomit?" asked the 17 year old singer as he rose his eye brow as he watch her with curious eyes.

"honey is bee's vomit" she said in a matter-of-fact tone, as she looked down back at her script, thinking that he would leave her alone.

"Ohhh" was all James said as he just stood there in front of her for another minutes before he started to talk again, "You know it's pretty hot outside?, Why don't we go to a shaded place?" he said kindly as he felt his insides being tied together.

Jade sigh deeply that before, "Don't you see that I'm trying to learn my mines" Jade said as she kept glaring at him but that didn't bother him at all.

"It'll be easier in the shade, maybe even sitting down?" James spoke trying to sound calm as he refuses to blush in front of her, 'she's so different from any girl I have ever met' the boy from a group band thought.

"Would that make you leave me alone?" she question as she rose one of her eyes brows which no longer had piercings.

James shrugged with a smile on his face, "Maybe, but why would you wanna be alone?" he question.

"I prefer it" she answer honestly and started walking to the shade with him by her side.

"Well now you can be alone with me" Mr. Diamond said as he grin at her.

"Why in hell would I want to be with you" her voice trying to found annoyed but yet it had a hint of amusement.

James looked away from her, noticing girls looking at him with hearts in their eyes but he ignore them as he said, "well if somebody…like a guy comes up to you asking you to hang out or something…and you don't want to hang out with them ..you can tell them that you're with me and they'll leave you alone"

The 17 year old Jade smirks a bit, as she found it funny as she looked at him from the corner of her eyes, he was scratching the back of his neck while his face was turning red from either embarrassment or just from blushing.

"Ok" was all she said, which made the handsome actor snap his head as fast as he could to look at the beautiful with flawless pale skin and black hair.

"Re..Really?" he said surprise, his heart doing flips of joy and his color eyes looking brighter with hope.

"If you shut up, you can sit near me" she said, sitting down on a lawn chair that was beneath a large colorful umbrella.

"Will do" James said happily as he grabbed the lawn hair that was 2 feet away from hers and moves it closer to her, which made her roll her eyes then smirk.

"It's fun being here ha, What do you like to do?, Do you like to dance or sing?" questions after question he asked as he sat beside her.

"Shut up or leave" spoke the newbie as she wanted to learn all her lines before filming begins, and he wasn't letting her.

"Oops sorry" he said then let out a soft chuckle, then just looked at her with amazement, when he notice that she had drew scissors on the back of her scripts, "sooo you like scissors?" he question as he then bite his lower lip softly hoping he didn't ask a bad question as she put her script on her laps to look at him.

"more like love" Jade said with a smile on her face.

James could have sworen she was glowing.

~~end of flash back~~~~

_**Soul- well? I hope that everybody enjoy it ^.^ please R&R, no FLAMES please, and if any ideas please and if they should sing in the movie that their doing. thanks everybody that put this story to their favs and everybody that follows it, IT MEANS ALLLOOOOOTTTT to me.**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**soul- so Im guessing this story is gonna be long one, if you guys want that since I'm trying to put as much detail as possible, but I would need your reviews to keep be going, thank you for those that have, and I hope that you enjoy the movie that was choosen, at first I was gonna pick 'A walk to remember' but I never watched the movie and I was acting reading thru it's summary and what ever I found and I started on that one but it wasn't as good as I wanted to be so I re-started with a new movie, which with be kinda weird to film since i want it half modern and half like the movie, so I hope everybody enjoys it, And sorry if sounds weird, He cares about Jade like a daughter and pushes her to do her hardest knowing that she's strong and that she can handed filimg with people that she dislikes, and he also likes that fame but not eough to hurt his friend.**_

'I can't believe we're making a re-make of 'Beauty and the Beast'' Thought the lovely actress as she hasn't watch the movie in years, and wasn't happy about playing a perky female that would sing along and be honor to traded places with her father.

'Stupid girl' Jade thought rolling her eyes as she remember how foolish the girl with dark brown hair in the movies was, She would never traded her freedom to help her father, 'hmp, I bet he wouldn't do that for her, but it is a disney…' her thoughts were interrupted.

"Jade" said a males voice behind her.

Jade sign softly as she turn around and looked at her manager, who had a smirk on his face, "What" she spoke boredly.

"Don't you look amazing" joked as he looked at his client up and down.

"Whatever" the actress said as she rolled her eyes and looked at the mirror that showed off what she was wearing light blue round neck flare dress, the sleeves reaching just a couple inches below her pale elbows and the bottom just where her index finger reached her long legs, her chestnut color hair was curly slight in the bottom as it was tied back with a small white bow.

"I think you would make the best Belle ever" said her faithful manager as he wanted to encourage her, since she didn't seem happy about filming the movie.

"I know" said James' girlfriend with confident in her voice as she looked at him thru the mirrors.

"confident much" he joked as he let out a soft chuckle, "but at least it's half modern half whatever the first movie".

Jade sign, "I know" She said before she continued to talk, "You could have at least told me that THEY were gonna be here" she spat the word they as if it was poison in her mouth.

"I know but then you wouldn't have agree" The male that was around his 30's said honestly, as he know that she would hurt a bit filming this movie but it would burst her stardom even more.

Jade glance at Beck thru the mirrors, he was wearing a snow white button shirt with long sleeve, he seem to be rehearsing his lines with the old lady, "I don't want to be near them".

sign deeply, "Don't think about the past, it's a bitch" He said serious as he looked right at her back, "I know they hurt you but your stronger than them, look how far you've came"

The female playing Belle opened her mouth to say something but no words came out, knowing that she did do good with her life, and most of the reason was because she left them, She didn't need them, she didn't need him.

"Your right" Jade said seriously and what almost sounded deadly as she glared at Beck and the rest of the people that she used to hang out with, 'I don't need them, I didn't back then, I DON'T right NOW' she thought annoyed as she fisted her hands, knowing very well those were the same thought that she thought the moment she said agree to be his client years ago.

"Aren't I always " joked her boss and friend, knowing that she was still hurting even do she came out strong, He knew that she's just like a stubborn child, and the reasons that she was like that was because her father hasn't called her in years and the last time he did, it was cause he needed money, and that it even took her a while to trust her James and his friends before she could let her guard down.

"No" was all she said, as she turned around and smirk evilly.

"Let's go get some snacks while they start filming his part first" Mr. Johnson not wanting her to see the guy that broke her heart with out having to, he loves the fame but he knew that she was strong to work with them, since she had James, Kendall, Carlos and Logan plus him and they wouldn't let this guy with fluffy hair hurt her once again.

~~.~!24343##$#~.~~~~/`

Beck was rehearsing his lines with a lady that was dress and made look like if she was in her 60's or 70's, but no matter how hard he tried his dark brown eyes kept wondering off to look at his ex girlfriend that still own his heart.

He knew what people would think if he said that he still loves her and that he never stopped.

They would say something like, 'Your not the only one that loves her', 'she's with James and she's happy', 'Your just jealous cause she's with somebody else' and'You only love her cause she's famous now, cause in high school you wanted Tori' but that would't be true he thought as he kept looking at her as the old lady spoke her lines.

'I never once stopped' He thought sadly as he still remember the way she enjoys her coffee, her favorite shirt of his that she would wear to sleep, and the way she used to kiss him.

Beck watched her walk away with her manager to the snack table, he wanted to rush at her side and have it like it used to be, but knew that couldn't happen, He remember how he felt the day that she left it was a day after the awards that she gave up her spot, He felt numb.

~Flash back~

Beck stopped in front of his ex's large house, rubbing his hands a bit since he was nervous, "Come on Beck, you can do it" He told himself as he still looked emotionless.

He rose his hand to knock on the white door but stop when he heard a dog barking which made him turn around and his heart speed up hoping that it would be his angel with sky blue eyes and that she was just bugging a dog, but frown once he notice it was a stray dog chasing a black cat down the block.

Beck turn around once again as he let out a heavy sigh that he didn't know he was holding in, "Relax, This is Jade" he said calmly, knowing that he would apologies over the fight they had a couple weeks ago and she would forgive him with open arms and it would go back to the way it did before, But for some reason it felt different.

It took him a couple minutes before he was able to knock on the door twice.

"Hello" said as he open the door to see his daughter's friend, seeing him just made him frown, "What do you want"

"I wanted to speak with your daughter, Jade" Beck said cooly as he slide his hands in his pockets, knowing that this man hated him for a couple reasons, mainly for taking his daughter and having her want to be a singer or actress or something foolish and for expressioning herself with steaks in her hair, piercings on her face.

Before he came along she was daddy's little girl and wanted nothing more than to be just like her father, but when he befriend her that all change.

"She's not here" He spat annoyed at the boy that made him not want to even be in the same room as his daughter, he remember a time when he would come home from work and Little Jade would tackle him with open arms as laughter filled the air but that was years ago, he didn't know his daughter any more and he didn't want to anymore.

"Oh" said Beck looking down slightly, "Do you know when she's coming back?" he asked, his voice that sounded emotionless almost but if his Jade was there, she would hear the Hope it in that nobody else notice.

shrugged, "I don't know, she moved out and before you ask another stupid question boy, I don't care if she cames back, so don't bother coming back" He then shut the door on the tan boy's face.

Numb…That was all he felt, when he heard those words, 'she moved…she's not coming back…' he slowing started walking back to his R.V.

~flash back over~

"Beck, it's your line now" said the person with white hair that was either spray on or a wig.

_**Soul- I admit, I like flash backs alot and there might be more on the future, I also enjoy the moment with Mr. West cause as a father he should have his part in it and I wanted to show that he wasn't always like that to his daughter, Please R&R and PLEASE NO FLAMES, AND IF ANY IDEAS PLEASE SHARE, until next time, i heart you all ^.^ oh and I heard that season 3 is gonna come out but there would only keep it on if we watch it the night it airs, so have your channels ready when they do, don't do it for tori, robbie, trina or even for Cat, Do it for all of us BADE fans out there .**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**SOUL- sorry for the long wait, i didnt have any ideas, since it's also part disney should i have them sing? what songs?. thanks to everybody that review it means alot to me and i hope to update fast, if you guys want me to update still idk.**_

"Let's talk a break" said Beck calmly to the person with whitish grey hair.

She sigh softly, knowing that she couldn't' say no to the sexy actor, even thought she wanted to keep rehearsing or just talk to him.

"OK Beck" she said sounding upset, "But we have to rehearsal again later" the girl said hoping to sent more time with him.

Beck just nodded a bit as he already turn his head slightly to look at the girl that own his heart since they were teenagers.

The lady playing the enchanted witch smiled happily until she followed where his eyes were staring at, Jade West, the luckiest female in the world dating James Diamond, the hottest member from big time rush and on the 15 sexyest guys in the world list currently number 3 behind Ian Somerhalder and Taylor Lautner, AND now Beck oliver was staring at her.

She wanted to say something else by the handsome guy wearing who was wearing a black suit now with a white button tied underneath it but hr turn and walked away, 'Figures' she thought upset.

Beck gracefully made his way to his former girlfriend , who was grabbing something to eat, he could hear their conversation from a far since he watch her and her boss.

"Try this Jade" He heard his boss say playing.

"Eew get that thing away from me" Jade said playfully as she push him playfully.

Once he was 4 yards away from her, he open his mouth to say hi to her but didn't say it loud enough since her phone started to ring.

*I'll love ya, if you got nobody to love

Girl I'll adore ya, if there's no one to adore

And I'll show you, if there's no one to show

And I'll know you, if you want somebody to know

Every time you come around you put a lightning bolt on my face

Baby every time you come around girl you take my breath away*

She quietly rush her hands inside her boss's pocket to where she pock her cell before she changed clothes.

The tan boy rose his eyebrow slightly as he was still behind her, 'Who is so important' he thought and notice that Mr. Johnson saw him but didn't say anything just stared at him.

"What is this guy trying to do" Thought Jade's manager as he looked at this boy playing the prince and the beast.

"Hey Honey" Jade said happily as she had the phone press against her ear, she didn't know that her ex or some of her so call friends looking at her, some in shock never seeing her this happy in real life, her eyes lid up not like when she was happy in the movies.

"Just here" the chestnut color hair girl spoke with a wide smile on her face.

'Don't let it be him' Beck hoped, but knowing that it was her boyfriend and the guy that makes her smile so wide that her pearl white teeth are showing.

"I miss you too babe…James I miss you more…nah ha I miss you more" she said trying not to chuckle knowing this could go on for hours.

'She looks so happy, she looks like she's glowing' thought both the Latina who was co-directer and the girl with velvet red hair.

"OK, you miss me more but I love you more then" Jade said with a smirk on her face.

Beck's clench his jaw tightly, his lips now in a form light as his heart felt like it was being held tightly and squeezing the life right out of it, his turn around and started to away from her before he got more upset and angry, part of him wanted to talk the phone away from her and tell her new boyfriend to fuck off, 'Breath…Breath' he told himself as he looked emotionless on the outside but his insides was like a twister just pass by there, 'she will be yours, she loves you more, he was the rebound' he kept thinking to himself.

_**Soul- the song i used was 'no idea' by big time rush, i thought it would be cute if her ringtone was a song that her boyfriend sings, what did you guys think?, please R&R and please NO FLAMES, and remember if you want them to sing please put a song's named and the person that sings it. until next update, have fun and thanks to everybody that keeps reviewing and following and added this story to your favorites. I just heard season 4 was cancelled...it made me really upset since it wanted them to get back together...**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Soul-Hey everybody ! happy late holloween, who went trick or treating ?, i did ^.^ i was dressed as little red riding hood, what about you guys?, I been really sick lately and that's been the reason i haven't been able to update and YES, i went trick or treating sick wearing heels and today i pay the price I lost my voice :o ,I hope everybody enjoys this chapter, i worked really hard on it and sorry if the grammer is worst than usual and if you think there should be singing, please review and leave the name of the song ^.^ **_

_**~!~! #~ #**_

_"__** Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young prince lived in a shining castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful enchantress. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the beast concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?"**_ said a male's deep voice said as he narrator the movie.

"Cut!" yelled Andrea as he hoped off his chair which was un-comfy to, but he didn't seem to nice as he walked to Beck who was dressed in raggy ripped up clothes, instead of neat and tidy once that a prince should wear.

"What did you think?" Beck asked as the other people that were in the sense walked off the stage to get something to drink or eat.

"It was great man, I knew that the second take would be great" said the one the director's as the female director went to take to some of the cast.

Beck nodded, "cool" was all he said as he started to take of the fake piecings that he got 'curse from'.

Andre nodded a bit also, as he looked at his close friend taking off the eyebrow piecing , "So are you ok with working with Jade?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" asked the boy that was born in canada as he took of the snake bite from his lip and put them on his characater's dark blue ripped sweatpants pocket .

"Well..I didn't want to say it in front of everybody but in the first take, you couldn't look away from her" Andre said truthfully as he looked at the young man with concern.

Beck rolled his dark brown eyes, "Don't worry about it, Dre'" he said and was about to start walking away, when his best friend from high school gentle grab his upper arm.

"You know she's dating somebody, Beck, you can't go fall in love with her and you ca..won't ask her to cheat." the male directed with pearl white teeth said, concern filled his voice.

"Andre, you known me for years, I don't have to tell any girl to cheat" The male with the fluffy black said honestly, besides he never he wanted to date any other girl that Jade…and Tori for a moment in his life but he knew that was a mistake once he acted in that, he rejected the day he tried to kiss her.

"She seems happy with James " Spoke Andre', quickly noticing his best friend of years frowning.

'How happy can she really be' thought the male playing the lead male, as he nodded, "I know she is" he said forcefully.

Andre' sigh softly, knowing that drama was going to happen in the next month of filming, 'hopefully we'll finish early' the darker male pray and let go of the man playing the beast.

Beck then walked away, not even saying 'hi; to the cheerful latina girl as she was walking to her co-directer.

"Is everything ok with Beck?" Tori asked concern as she looked at the guy she spent so much time with during and after high school.

"If only I knew" said Andre and then walked away leaving a confuse Tori.

_**Soul- sorry if it wasn't good, but please no flames, I was thinking of putting songs in the story but it's up to you guys to decide, part of me wants to put the song, 'let me love you' by ne-yo and 'find your love" by drake, but idk yet, so should I make Beck less jealous? how should jade (belle) and beck (beast) meet?, I was thinking like a custome party think he thinks his awful looking with piecing and tattoos cause his used to something else, i personally love piecrings and tattoos, and that's why 'belle' is wearing that dress in some what a modern time, PLEASE R&R NO FLAMES , UNTIL next time love you all !, oh and i barely found out that it victorious wasn't cancelled, i wonder why victoria said it was on tv...**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Soul-this is not my best chapter, its probably by least favorite that I ever writen but I wanted to updated as fast as I could, cause i felt bad for not updated faster, please answer the questions in the bottom please ! and That would help me update after.**_

"I think that went well for the first day, What do you think" asked the young agent with shiny black hair to his client that was sitting down lazy inside the limo.

"It would have been better if I didn't have to work with them" Jade said with a frown on her flawless pale face that no longer held make-up on it.

"Come on Jade, everybody was happy to see you" the male wearing a suit as he took out his phone and started to text some of people.

"The feeling wasn't mutual" The lovely actress said as she rolled her icy blue eyes, "and the last hour was worst".

"You guys needed a picture for the movie" Mr. Johnson said, His voice cal my as his eyes never looked away from his phone screen.

"I don't like being close to them…" She growl at him but he didn't seem faze by it, since he was so used to her mood swings, "How would you feel if you worked with her ex wife or her friends"

"If it was for work, I wouldn't care" said the man that once was married as he keep looking at his phone.

"Liar" Jade mumble softly, knowing that he has rejected some work in the past because of his ex wife that was cheating on him with the water boy after 7 years of marriage.

'He can't work his ex wife and he make me work with my damn cheating ex and those fake people that dare once called me friends ' Jade thought bitterly.

Her long chestnut hair now put in a messy bun as they were on her way back to her house, she took out her cell phone and notice that it was almost 5.

'4 hours of being with them' She thought, the first couple of hours was mainly for hair, make-up and getting dress, 'and then He kept on looking at me while filming and had them re-do the first sense one time more then needed' she thought annoyed since she hated re-takes, 'Then he kept looking at me'.

"Jade" Her boss said out of nowhere as he finally put his phone away in his pocket.

"What" she said as she already forgot what she was thinking about just seconds ago, she looked outside the tinted windows and notice that they were only have way to her place.

"I know you might hate me, but I'm doing this cause I care about you and don't want you to miss out of great chances in life just cause you don't want to see your ex" he said looking at the young female of 21 but instead of seeing a young woman he saw a little teenage girl that was hurt.

Jade sigh softly, "Let talk about this once we get back to my place…but for the recorded tomorrow once we're back at stage, your bring me coffee every chance you get" she spoke with a light sense of humor.

chuckle softly as he nodded, "Of course my dear" , A grin appear on his face, "and then you can make us dinner after a long days work"

Jade rolled her eyes, "I don't think that my boyfriend would like me making food for another guy" the blue eye female said as she smiles showing off her snow white teeth.

"James wouldn't mind, and besides him and are gonna be with us at chat time" her boss said happily as they played this little game, since both are only friends and their relationship is only of father and daughter, and boss and client.

A wide smile appear of her face and she couldn't even try to hide it, "Really?" she said happily, She enjoying talking to her boyfriend every time she gets.

nodded, "Yeah" he said, knowing this would make his client very happy and like that him and Mr. Rock could talk about the details about this favorite clients.

The singer was about to say something when 's cell went off and he had to pick it up.

"Hello" he said and started to talk to the other person on the other line.

Jade smiled softly, completely forgetting that just a hour ago, her ex with fluffy black hair and tan skin was holding her close and looking into her eyes for the pictures of their movie, Her mind wondering of to a happier memory of her current boyfriend.

She turned on the radio in the limo, putting the volume on low so that her boss could still talk to what seem to be another client.

_**Soul- PLEASE NO FLAMES AND SORRY THAT IT WAS SHORT. BUT PLEASE ANSWER THIS QUESTIONS AND THEY WOULD HELP ME UPDATED AFTER, 1. SHOULD THEY BE MUSIC AND IF SO WHAT KIND?, 2. SHOULD THEY BE FLASH BACKS AND DREAMS. 3. DO YOU GUYS WANT TO SEE SOME BECK AND JADE OR JAMES AND JADE ?. 4. WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK IF ROMANTIC? HOW DO YOU THINK A DATE SHOULD BE AND HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE ASKED OUT?, PLEASE R&R , OH AND BEFORE I FORGET QUESTION 5 SHOULD THEIR BE ALT ENDING AND HOW LONG TO YOU WANT THIS STORY TO BE CAUSE FILMING A MOVIE TAKES A MONTH OR SO DEPENDING ON WHAT KIND IT IS, SHOULD THIS STORY BE RUSH ?**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Soul- sorry for the long wait but I hope this chapter makes up for it, it does show some of her past about her old and new relationships, about her family as well and i hope that everybody enjoys it :D i'll see you by the end of this chapter.**_

Jade sat down on her large king size bed indian style, her body feeling relax as her legs that are cover now by solid dark blue yoga pants that she uses for pajamas pants and a black sport bra, her long chestnut was now in a messy bun.

Books that held pictures of the past lay closed on her monkey cover blankets, along with notes that she hasn't seen in years.

"Now where should I start?" The female actress with sky blue eyes asked herself, as she rubbed her hands together softly, Her manager asked…begged her to look at out pictures and old memories of her past, so that she could try and remember why she was friends with the people that once she called friends.

She scan the books as she refused to move from the spot in her bed, knowing that she had to tat least ry since her manager and some of his workers went to a lot of trouble getting things out of the basement where it was only collecting dusk in the boxes that her mother gave to know.

Jade started to chew her lower lip gently as she lean over and started to grab one of the albums that was a light shade of purple with a pair of little sticks of scissors, her small slim fingers trace the outline of stickers that started to come off already.

'Come on Jade you can do it' She thought to herself as she brush her hand softly to the edge of it to grab it firmly before she brought it closer to body.

She looked down at it once she put in right in front of her, 'I hate that I have to do this, I can work with those dimwits with out having to remember why I even called them…fri..acquaintances at one point' Jade thought to herself.

After a few minutes, a smirk appear on her olive color face, as she scoot to the side of her bed and bended down to grab some things that were under her bed, her hair that was still in a bun just go messier.

"Ah ha" Jade said with a smile on her flawless face as her pearl white teeth show, she lean back to the bed as she now was holding threes large books that were press against her chest.

The lovely female with a slight anger issue gently put to books in her comfy bed.

"Ok, so every time I see a picture of them, I'll look at a picture of the people that i can actually call friends" Jade told herself, smiling that she had a brilliant idea.

She open the book that she was touching just minutes ago, and the once that she just grab, putting a large one of her new life that was black with dark purple lace on top, a gentle smile on her face as she put the other two books on a small marble desk where she had books to read when she had time and a small lap on it.

"Ok, Lets start this" She said finally ready as she gave a quick glance at her tiny clock that was also on the small desk, reading that it was "9;34 p.m'

She open to the book with the stickers that were coming off already, the first page alone made her frown, since it was a rather large picture of her and her father when she was a little girl around the age of 5 or 6 years old, her chestnut color hair barely reaching her shoulders as she wore a smile on her face, showing that one of her teeth already fell off. A light pink dress with sparkles cover her body reaching just below her knees and shiny white shoes. Her father holding her in a side way hug, both their eyes seem to shiny as they looked at the first Mrs, West that took to the picture.

Ignoring the fact there her parents were family together at once point and that were we once a happy family before her father started to have affairs and her mother started to drink, "Eh, I can't believe I actually had to wear pink" She said disgusted that she wore that as a little child, She may wear them now but only when she had to in movies.

She rolled her eyes and open the book that she started when she started to her friends and "family" , the smile that faded with the picture from before return as it was of her and , neither of them held a smile on their or were that close to each other, it was the day that he told her that she could make it big when he friend meet her, and to memorize the moment they took a picture, him wearing his usual black suit and his shades while she wore a black shirt with matching black leggings that were ripped along with her favorite boots from her teenage years, her top was a black and red long sleeve shirt that fit her perfectly.

They might now have been close like they are now, but she could tell that he was a good person and was mostly honest with her and that the young man was loyal, "Weirdo still is" she thought as she let out a soft chuckle.

She went back to the book from earlier with the picture of her and her so call father, she turn to the page since the first one cover to whole page, it was a picture her and Cat when they were pre- adolescent, Cat whom seem to be 12 years old, her hair which seem to reach two or three inches below her shoulder was freshly dyed a red velvet color, her tiny body was cover by a pink sweater with a unicorn in the front and a pair of light blue jeans, beside her was a 12 year old jade who's hair reached her mid back along with red extensions, her olive face looking serious as she usually did when she found out her parents were going to have a divorce since her father had another family and a son who was 5 years old, her body the same as petite as her best friend since they were barely starting to develop into teenagers. She wore a simple black tank top and a dark blue skinny jeans.

"Ha" said Jade as she notice that Beck was in the background of the picture along with Andre', "How weird" she spoke softly as if it was the first time she notice and remember since a day after this picture was taken her and MR. Great Hair started to be friends,

'_It's all that boy's fault that you started acting this way, you never had foolish dreams like things before and you didn't want to go to a ridiculous school either_' She remember her father telling her, Trying to blame the tan boy for the way she turn out to be in high school, but true was it was both of them to blame, She stop seeing him as a father once she found out about him having another family, she didn't care that her had another woman that much since her mom started to get bossy at work then go to the bar, but what did annoy her was that the weekends that they used to share together was taken away from her by force and given to another, making her feel like she wasn't enough to make the people she care about happy any more…making her feel alone, Then Beck..He made her happy, the happiest she has ever been when they became best friends but he also made her feel worth-less every time they broke up, every time that he flirt with another girl, she felt like he had became her father in the end…Were she wasn't enough and he had to find somebody else…she used to wonder after all the break ups if that was how her mother felt after all her father left her.

"Hmmp" was all the noise that came out of her lips, She wasn't going to cry as she relived old memories , She cried once and that was more than enough, None of them would have the pleasure of having her cry again, wither they know it or not.

She looked at the album that was able to make her smile, It was of her doing her first episode in the tv show that her boyfriend used to be in, her hair was in curls as she wore a sundress for a commercial that she had to do with in the show, she was grinning in the picture, Jade let out a snicker as she notice that her boyfriend whom seem to be around 17 or 18 years old was in the background looking at her with a love sick look on his face as his friends seem to hold him back.

"What dorks" Jade said happily, her eye blue lighting up as she remember how he spied on her countless before daring to ask her out with a cup of coffee already knowing how she likes it, and a pair of scissors that were color blue with red on the tips making it look like blood, Jade chuckle as she remember how he had made his friends help him woo her by taking over a stage and moving things around to make it look like a creepy forest in one side where they sat for part of their friend date enjoying the view and having a friend conversion going before he took her to the other side of the set where it was made to seem like a haunted which she loved completely since spooky noises where played, 'He was terrified and still stood by me'' she recalled as they finished the dated after the watched her favorite movie while in the scary house while eating some pasta.

Jade West spent most of the night going thru pictures, falling a sleep around 3 in the morning, holding a picture of her new life and her old one, one having the picture of the guy that used to known her heart at their last anniversary, Him giving her a cd and a rose since he knew that she didn't like to celebrated those kinds of things, and the other picture of the guy that now owns her heart at their lasted anniversary, him giving her a sliver necklace with little scissors with their names on it and a half a dozen black roses, knowing that even if she doesn't want to celebrated it, it gives him an excuse to let him tell her that his happy that his with her and that he loves her….both pictures secretly taken and given to her later on.

_**Soul- It took me over an hour to write this chapter maybe two, i rarely looked at the clock but i kept glancing at the shows on tv, Well I hope that everybody enjoys this story and sorry if you didn't like how i made Beck seem in this chapter but as far as I can tell from the show he usually only buys her coffee, but if I'm wrong then Im sorry :O ,please R&R and tell me what you want in this story :D and PLEASE NO FLAMES and UNTIL NEXT TIME *waves* and Happy holidays to everybody.**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**I am sooo sorry that I haven't update in months, my life has been DRAMA, but don't worry I havent forgetten about this story :D , I hope to update in april but I have to read all the chapters again to get back into ryhme (sp) of writing.**_

_**If you have any ideas, Please tell me, It will help.**_

_**Love always, Soul :D until next time XD**_


End file.
